Porque No era la Primera vez pero si la Última
by Faig2
Summary: Porque no era la primera vez que Naruto se escabullía ebrio en su departamento e incitaba al pelinegro a una velada que ambos olvidarían por la mañana.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen.

***** Porque No era la Primera Vez pero Si la Última *****

_Por Faig2_

Estaba ebrio pero muy seguro de lo que hacía...

_porque no era la primera vez._

Levantó la manta de su compañero y se acomodó entre las sábanas y el cálido cuerpo que a esas horas se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que no pudo evitar la peligrosa invitación de esa blanca piel de ser acariciada. Pasó una mano por debajo del holgado polo muy cerca de su vientre, logrando que segundos después el pelinegro se removiera incómodo buscando alejarse de él.

El gesto de ternura en el rostro del rubio cambió cuando un acto de verdadera valentía hizo que subiera sobre el inconsciente cuerpo y comenzara a besarlo con desenfreno.

La presión sobre su cuerpo y en su boca lo hizo levantarse rápidamente. Al abrir los ojos no le extrañó ver de lo que se trataba. Era Naruto, quien evidentemente había bebido de más y no dejaba de intentar entrar en su boca, babeando y mordisqueando sus labios en un acto que se le hizo repulsivo debido al desagradable olor etílico que llevaba impregnado, pero al cual casi ya se estaba acostumbrando...

_porque no era la primera vez que intentaba besarlo ebrio._

Cogiéndolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia atrás logró quitárselo de encima. La lenta reacción del trigueño debido a su estado hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. Minutos después, Sasuke lo sostenía en pie delante del lavamanos mientras el rubio vomitaba escandalosamente.

Parecía ser la última arcada. Sasuke lo guío hasta su cama intentando recostarlo pero Naruto se negó.

- Sasuke...

- Dobe... si te vas a poner melancólico que sea mañana porque de verdad tengo mucho sueño. Además, no creo que sea necesario que me cuentes algo que casi sé de memoria, así que...- Acercó su mano para apagar la lámpara pero Naruto se lo impidió.

- Terminé con ella.

Ese último mes escuchar aquello casi ya se había vuelto una costumbre y una clara señal de que la relación con Sakura no iba bien y lo sabía...

_porque no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras._

- Lo sé. Ahora a dormir.

- No, esta vez terminé en serio con ella.

- Está bien, te creo. Ahora hasta mañana.

- Sé que no me crees pero esta vez voy en serio.

La determinación del rubio era tal que Sasuke terminó por replicar.

- Y ¿por qué estás tan seguro esta vez?

Naruto lo vio algo extrañado cambiando su expresión de seguridad por un dudoso gesto mientras un ligero bochorno se instalaba en sus mejillas. Sasuke prefirió dejar la conversación ahí. Suspiró con cansancio decidido a dormir en el sofá cuando de repente un jalón lo obligó a quedarse en frente del rubio nuevamente.

- Porque estoy enamorado de otra persona.- No le dirigía la mirada, tan solo sostenía su mano como intentando decirle que todavía no había terminado de hablar.- Y esta vez creo que es de verdad.

- Ya veo. Bueno, entonces supongo que está bien. Si eso es todo me gustaría ir a dormir.

- ¿No quieres saber de quién se trata?

- No, está bien así. Seguro que luego me enteraré. Buenas noches.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué qué?- Repitió en tono cansado.

- ¿Por qué no estás molesto?

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Intenté propasarme contigo y no te molestaste, incluso ahora haces como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿No te molesta?

- Ah. Eso.- Parpadeó lentamente comprendiendo a lo que se refería el rubio.- Me extraña que lo preguntes y hables como si fuese la primera vez que pasa. ¿Acaso no es parte del trato?

Con una simple mirada Sasuke le hizo recordar el acuerdo que aún mantenían...

_porque no era la primera vez que Naruto se escabullía ebrio en su departamento e incitaba al pelinegro a una velada que ambos olvidarían por la mañana._

- Sasuke...

Pronunció su nombre en un tono que parecía querer decirle algo importante pero el silencio que luego le siguió hizo que perdiera la atención volviendo a dejar la conversación por zanjada, sin embargo un nuevo y fuerte jalón en su brazo hizo que esta vez cayera sobre la cama viéndose rápidamente acorralado por el rubio quien oprimía sus labios contra los suyos.

Sasuke intentó zafarse pero esta vez el control del rubio era mejor que antes además de su irracional fuerza. Entonces dejó que pasara. Dejó de resistirse atrayendo el cuerpo de Naruto sobre el suyo, permitiendo que ambas lenguas jugaran el mismo juego hasta que se cansaran...

_porque no era la primera vez que lo permitía._

Media hora después de constantes roces y juegos, Naruto se quedó dormido sobre él. Dejándolo dormir en su cama, Sasuke se retiró a la sala.

El celular del rubio timbraba sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá. Lo dejó sonar hasta que no pudo ignorarlo más. Iba a apagarlo cuando un mensaje apareció al iluminarse la pantalla.

**Sakura~chan 02/10/13 11:27 p.m.**

_"Sería más fácil si le dices que nunca estuviste conmigo."_

Sin poder evitarlo confirmó nuevamente la fecha del mensaje. Era de hace dos meses, el mismo día en el que supuestamente Naruto había cumplido un mes con Sakura. Su corazón latió con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

El aviso de un nuevo mensaje aún parpadeaba en la parte superior, pero los mensajes anteriores en el buzón captaron primero su atención. La mayoría eran de Sakura y tenían fecha del mismo mes.

**Sakura~chan 07/10/13 10:50 p.m.**

_"Besarlo cada vez que estas ebrio, qué estúpido plan."_

**Sakura~chan 09/10/13 11:27 p.m.**

_"¡¿Que le pides qué?! Tener miedo no es una excusa, te imaginas lo que puede pensar."_

**Sakura~chan 15/10/13 9:15 a.m.**

_"Qué importa lo que hacen por la noche si lo tienen que olvidar por la mañana"_

**Sakura~chan 21/10/13 12:01 p.m.**

_"Lo olvida porque tú se lo pides. ¡Naruto baka! ¡Baka, baka, baka!"_

**Sakura~chan 30/10/13 09:45 p.m.**

_"Estoy segura que solo lo ha hecho contigo."_

Ese era el último mensaje y era de hace una semana. Ahora lo comprendía todo.  
No tenía caso leer el mensaje nuevo sin embargo lo abrió.

**Sakura~chan 05/11/13 12:55 p.m.**

_"Naruto, solo dile que lo amas."_

Sasuke dejó el celular y luego de pensarlo por un largo tiempo, regresó al cuarto. Se recostó algo al lado del rubio consciente de lo que eso significaba...

_porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía._

Naruto palpó de inmediato su cuerpo y se acercó entrelazando sus piernas y rodeando su cintura y murmuró adormilado pero muy claro.

- Podrías besarme ahora y mañana olvidarlo.

Sasuke atrajo su boca y lo besó. Largo y pausado. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente, sin embargo le dio la espalda dispuesto a terminarlo ahí. Naruto se acercó por detrás pretendiendo solo abrazarlo para volver a preguntar por su siguiente objetivo.

- Si me haces tuyo ahora sabes que no tenemos que recordarlo.

Sasuke no contestaba.

- Como siempre.- Recalcó Naruto intentando motivar al pelinegro.

- No, esta vez no.

Las manos sobre su pecho se crisparon al instante. Pudo sentir un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo.  
Sasuke intentó voltear pero Naruto se lo impidió aferrándose a él.

- Está bien. Lo olvidaré mañana, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke volteó a verlo y lo acorraló viéndolo de frente.

- Tienes razón. Olvidaremos todo de esta noche porque solo importa lo que suceda por la mañana, ese es el trato, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió. Sasuke lo volvió a besar y se acomodó sobre él dispuesto a dormir.

La luz casi blanca se filtraba por las cortinas, era débil y muy tenue pero era de día. Naruto fue el primero en intentar levantarse. Los brazos del pelinegro se lo impedían. No le gustaba despertarlo hasta no haberse ido. Se removió con cuidado pero para su sorpresa fue atraído más hacia él.

Entonces Naruto murmuró con algo de pena.

- Sasuke ya amaneció.

La voz clara de Sasuke resonó haciéndolo estremecerse entre sus brazos.

- Es lo que estaba esperando.

Solo veía su alborotado cabello negro recorrer su cuerpo. Podía sentir sus labios besando su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y su vientre. También quería sentirlo, intentó desvestirlo de la misma forma como Sasuke había hecho hace unos momentos con él, pero la acción moría al sentir las manos del pelinegro jugando muy cerca a esa zona sensible que despertaba más a cada momento. Tal vez su débil soporte se debía a lo virginal que aún era su cuerpo, el cual había tenido su primera experiencia apenas hace tres semanas con el mismo que en esos momentos no dudaba en acariciar su miembro mientras atraía su cuerpo sobre él, dejando al descubierto la parte trasera donde ya se acomodaban muy bien uno de sus dedos.

Naruto gimió de dolor. Sasuke sabía que debía contrarrestar con placer. Atrapando la boca del rubio con la suya, se perdieron en un lascivo beso que terminó mojando un poco la mano del pelinegro, la misma que en ningún momento había dejado de brindar placer al muy despierto y rígido miembro del rubio.

Naruto no aguantaría mucho más. El beso había logrado su cometido, distrayendo al rubio y agilizando el ingreso de tres dedos en su interior. Los movió con cuidado, dejando solo a dos hacer el trabajo de conseguir el punto exacto a donde ansiaba llegar.

La espalda de Naruto se arqueó de pronto al sentir una exquisita sensación recorrer en su interior. Sasuke supo que había logrado hallar el lugar correcto, estimulando su propio miembro con libidinosos roces contra el trigueño cuerpo, lo recostó sobre la cama colocando una almohada bajo su vientre y comenzó a besar la nuca del rubio. Tan solo otra distracción más para continuar con la labor en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Dirigiendo su propio miembro a la entrada del rubio, ingresó parte de la punta, sintiendo lo estrecho que lo hacía la posición, viéndose en la necesidad de usar sus piernas para separar las del rubio y obtener un mejor ingreso.

Naruto lo recibió con agradables presiones que sacaban roncos gemidos al pelinegro. El palpitante placer de estar dentro del rubio le hacía retorcer las sábanas que bajo el miembro del rubio se humedecían con cada movimiento que daba en su interior.

Empapados de sudor por el placer, las embestidas dadas por el pelinegro se hicieron más profundas logrando ingresar todo la longitud de su miembro en la cavidad del rubio que se encontraba cada vez más húmeda a causa del líquido liberado por la incontrolable excitación que Sasuke manifestaba al sentir tan deliciosa sensación recorrer su piel.

Las manos de Naruto que no se quedaban quietas encontraron paz al entrelazarlas con las del pelinegro, quien se hundía y salía de su interior a un ritmo que masturbaba el miembro del rubio contra la cama. Su rostro sonrojado era contemplado por Sasuke que no dejaba pasar ni un solo gesto ni gemido lujurioso que escapaba a cada segundo de su boca, la que por momentos parecía querer decirle algo.

Silenciando sus escandalosos jadeos, Sasuke atrapó la boca del rubio en un incómodo y excitante beso que lo tentaba a voltearlo y besarlo mejor.

Un impredecible movimiento en el interior de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se quedara sin aliento y aumentara la presión contra el cuerpo del rubio en desenfrenadas y profundas estocadas que lograron arrancar vulgares sonidos de ambas gargantas. El ritmo errático los llevó al clímax cuando unos últimos movimientos, lentos pero muy profundos los hizo estremecer hasta la punta de los dedos.

La humedad en las sábanas era la misma en el adolorido interior del rubio. Sasuke se mantuvo dentro aún hasta terminar el tierno beso que había comenzado después del último movimiento. No demoró en salir del rubio para luego cubrir sus cuerpos con las sábanas.

La arrítmica respiración de Naruto se normalizaba mientras unos negros ojos lo escudriñaban desde un lado de la cama. Igualmente agitado, Sasuke no desperdiciaba el momento que le regalaba la clara luz del día al alumbrar el cuerpo canela de su amante, acariciando con un dedo esa perlada piel que lo tentaba a besarla una vez más. Pero la tentación de perderse en esos hermosos ojos celestes fue superior.

Naruto viéndose observado con tanto detenimiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hacer gestos raros. Sasuke entendió que incomodaba al rubio por lo que se acomodó en su pecho volviendo a contemplar y besar de vez en cuando esa dorada piel.

Algo más calmado, Naruto se percató recién que era de día. La tranquila respiración del pelinegro le hizo pensar que dormía. Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba por no dormirse en ese momento y olvidarse de su palabra, intentó salir de la cama, pero el rostro del pelinegro lo atrapó en el acto volteando a verlo con desconcierto.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño?- Le preguntó como si fuese el único motivo posible por el que tuviera que levantarse.  
Naruto negó y le sostuvo la mirada por un momento en el que cobró el suficiente valor para decir lo que sentía. Ya no lo soportaba más. De cualquier forma cada vez que lo hacían de lo decía.

- Sasuke a mí…no me gustas.- Sasuke sabía lo que venía. Naruto se apuró a completar lo que realmente quería expresar. - Quiero decir que no solo me gustas también...yo...yo te quiero.- Confesó con temor atravesándole la voz.

Sasuke rompió el contacto de sus miradas sin decir nada. Su mirada ahora dirigida al techo parecía perdida en algún lugar. La respuesta que Naruto siempre esperaba no llegó. Intentó replicar pero recordó el trato y tuvo que tragar duro para volver a pronunciar esas cobardes palabras que ingenuamente pensó nunca más usarlas de esa forma.

- Ya es de día.- Murmuró muy bajo.

- Lo sé.- Respondió acercándose al rubio y sorprendiéndole al besarlo de una forma que lo estremecer.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Naruto parpadeó algo confundido al recibir un nuevo beso.

- Que esta fue nuestra primera vez.- Contestó el pelinegro con mucha tranquilidad mientras miraba los rayos de sol que alumbraba a ambos.- Y que nunca más quiero olvidarlo.

Un corto beso en sus labios hizo que el rubio reaccionara, viéndolo de pronto como si necesitara explicarle algo muy importante.

Poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, Sasuke negó mientras lo recostaba nuevamente sobre la cama y comenzaba a besarlo. Un aplacado "lo sé" fue suficiente para que Naruto abandonara su intento por hablar y se rindiera una vez más a ese torrente de caricias y besos que como siempre lograban arrebatarle la verdad de sus labios, aguardando por las mismas palabras al final.

_Porque no era la primera vez que Naruto le decía _"te amo",_ pero si la última vez que fuese el único en decirlo._

**===Fin===**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Wow! Mi segundo one-shot, quién lo diría. Debe ser el resultado de una mente con mucho tiempo para pensar pero poco para escribir. Y por eso he dado mi gran escape - ¬¬ no sé que excusa vaya a dar- y por fin he podido publicar después de...veamos...poco tiempo, la verdad. Bueno, este fic va dedicado especialmente para todas aquellas lectoras o lectores que se quedaron con las ganas de una segunda parte de "Ni hoy, Ni mañana, Ni nunca". Sé que dije que tenía la continuación y juro que la tenía...tal vez no totalmente escrita ¬¬, pero el punto es que lo llegué a tener entre mis manos hasta que sucedió una tragedia. Uno de mis traidores dedos - descuiden ya me deshice de él - manipuló en conspiración con mis dos ojos, muy cansados por cierto - entiendan que no puedo deshacerme de ellos, solo son dos, un poco de piedad, por favor- mi equipo táctil y ... ¡CATÁSTROFE! Lo borraron...todo. Y, yo, que no me rindo fácilmente, volví a escribirlo otra vez. Pero... no me gustó cómo quedó, así que lo edité de nuevo, una, dos, tres, cuatro...y así sucesivamente hasta que quedé casi ciega y de pronto, la lucha de mi cansado cerebro y la clara ausencia de inspiración, me regalaron éste pequeño momento de iluminación. Y no es que me esté justificando ni nada, solo estaba...me estaba...TOT ¡justificando!T_T Es la verdad, lo juro.

Pero quién sabe, tal vez les de una sorpresa más adelante. Que conste que no es promesa u_ú

Por cierto, aprovecho este momento para saber si hay por aquí alguna fan de Tiger&Bunny - Me e-n-c-a-n-t-a esta serie- pues he escrito un fic de este par- obviamente me refiero a la pareja de Kaburagi Kotetsu/Barnaby Brooks- y realmente quiero publicarlo pero será después, y sí, esta vez lo tengo escrito y bien guardado. Si alguien no tiene que ver, les recomiendo que la vean, es totalmente divertida y fuera de lo común. Les aseguro que les gustará.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Espero les guste esta pequeña historia y les alegre aunque sea un poco el día, a pesar de estar algo dramática. Fue un verdadero gusto escribir para ustedes, conmigo será hasta la próxima, ojalá antes de Navidad =w=

**P.D:** Quieren ver algo de deporte, no podía dejar de recomendarlo- es que Miyuki es tan...tan...mi actual inspiración y amor platónico oficial número...'?'...ya perdía la cuenta o¬o... volviendo a la realidad, les estaba hablando de "Diamond no Ace". Ahora sí...¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
